


When Will I See You Again?

by romanthroughthefield



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Song Lyrics, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanthroughthefield/pseuds/romanthroughthefield
Summary: It seems it's time for the next chapter of Wild's story to begin and the group isn't sure that they'll see him again.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	When Will I See You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my image of what will happen when Wild has to leave for Botw 2. I hope you all enjoy!

The group headed through the forest to find the next place they could stop at. Wild had been wanting to make a large breakfast for everyone and they were running out of supplies. Warriors and Time were up front talking about the plan for the next couple days while Legend and Four were bickering behind them about Hylia knows what. Twilight looked out over the scenery, lost in thought as Sky, Wind, and Hyrule trailed behind each thinking about their respective ideas for what they wanted for breakfast.

“Guys, over here!” Hyrule called to the others as Wild fell to his feet. This wasn’t like one of his other episodes, rather than remembering something he saw something new. Although a flash of malice was covering his gaze he managed to catch a glimpse of a new threat tormenting his Hyrule. The thought of hurting all of those people again made his eyes gloss over and gave him a grimace to match. 

Zelda called out to him with a strain of fear in her voice, “Link, we need you!” Soon after, a portal opened up near the group, glowing ominously as if to threaten them. Malice covered the edges of the portal just inches away from crawling through. Even if not clearly they could see Wild’s Hyrule covered in ash. With Wind and Sky helping him back to his feet, Wild looked at them all. Time glanced back with a knowing look. The confusion slowly drifted away from the group as everyone realized what was about to happen.

“But why do you have to go?” Wind asked, his eyes glued to his foot which was swinging back and forth, kicking dirt onto Four’s boots.  
“It seems my adventure isn’t quite over yet.” Wild replied, stepping closer to the dark, swirling mass ahead of him. 

With the howls of wolves and chirping of crickets begging at his ears, Wild thought about waking up in the shrine of resurrection. He had remembered nothing, not even his own name. The worst of it all was being alone, knowing he let everyone down. He silently promised he would never do it again, not when everyone was counting on him. 

“Don’t worry, you guys will get a Hyrule special for breakfast tomorrow!” Hyrule joked to break the tension. Chuckles and groans (Okay maybe just Legend’s groan) spread around the group as they all prepared for what was about to happen. Wild knew it wasn’t goodbye, he knew he would see the group of hero’s again, he knew he couldn’t let them down. He gazed up to see an empty sky. The very sky that should have been filled with hopes and dreams was reduced to a wasteland.

“Shooting stars never fly for me.” Wild told the group, still fixated on the dark void above them. Nothing to make a wish on and nothing to assure him things would turn out okay. “My hearts on mars, kinda hard to see.” he pointed up to the sky showing everyone the faintest murky outline of mars, hiding behind a cloud. At the very least, Wild now knew that the many hero’s surrounding him could look up and see the same planets he was seeing. “You know, you know I’ll see you again.” he said, stepping forward before glancing back to look at the group once more.

“You know, you know I'll see you again,” Twilight whispered. But Wild was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is short but I heard the song and drew up the idea to make it into a scene and here we are! Thanks for reading!


End file.
